The Straw Hat Devil
by ChrisZilla18
Summary: He has been called and been given many names over the years: The Fallen General, traitor, Devil Avenger (Anarchy), and the list goes on. Now being presumed dead by the Avengers after sacrificing himself to prevent Kang from destroying the mansion and New York, only to wake up to finds himself in another dimension and joins our favorite crazy pirate crew. "This is gonna be fun."
1. Haven Arc pt 1

_**Sup Ev'rybody My name is ChrisZilla18, this is my very first fanfic on the site, and I may not be the best writer out there but I'll do my best. I have been beating around the bush for this one along with life and college getting in the way but I'm finally gonna put my story out for anyone and everyone to enjoy.**_

 _ **Onward to the story**_

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own any Marvel property and characters and certainly not One Piece character. The only thing I own is my OC

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Name of Attack"**

' _ **Demonic/Angelic voice'**_

* * *

Its was a warm spring night, we see an island in the East Blue where it seems like it was just another quiet ordinary evening. That is, if you take to account something falling from the night sky. This strange object starts descending faster and faster until….

 _ **Bang**_

The object hit the water and sand with so much force, the resulting impact caused the sands and water to fly upwards. As the water and sand dissipate, it reveals a sort of human like figure, however this is no human being that is laying down unconscious on the sands.

Five minutes passed and the creature groggily brought its hands showing its short but lethal claw like nails, lifting itself to its knees revealing something astonishing. The creature looked like a male human with his angular jawline and eyebrows, and pointed nose.

But that's what separates him and the other humans. His eyes showed a blood red pupil and slit reptilian iris, has a crimson red skin tone, his feet were similar to his hands; human like feet but with curved toenails resembling a bird of preys talons, and on top of his short black spiky hair, two curved back horns on each side of his head. But the most surprising feature of all is the creature's long slender point tail, This mysterious creature's name is Ishmael, known to the Demon world formally as The Fallen General but nowadays simply traitor, but to his friends and the people that have known and heard about him he is The Devil Avenger, also goes by the moniker "Anarchy".

Closing his eyes and bring his hand to his head, he shook it and muttered to himself

"...What the hell happened, last thing I remember was a flash of light, screaming, and…." the demon's eyes widened open upon realization and quickly stood up, Ishmael looked around and shouted " Guys? Stark, Rogers, Carol, Peter, anyone?! Where am I and how the fuck did I get here!" He slowly took a couple of deep breaths and assessed the situation

' _Okay, calm down Ish, let's take a couple steps back; Kang came to earth to conquer it and we were holding him and his future robot army off and as we were gonna take the fight to Kang, we find out that he was preparing to fire a laser on the mansion to destroy and I had the bright idea to go fly straight through it to destroy ship's laser.' "And now I'm stranded on a figgin' island of the coast of whatever_."

The former Avenger sighed and decided to scout out the area and have a bird's eye view, so the demon unfurled his bat-like wings and flew straight up. As he reached a certain altitude, what he saw confirmed his suspicions, indeed the demon Avenger was on a island in the middle of the vast ocean, but then with his heightened hearing, he heard voices from a distance and as he turned around he noticed a town past through the thick forest " A town huh, at least this island isn't uninhabited" so the demon flew straight for the town in search for answers, but what the former Avenger will find will shake him to the core.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it, a start of a new adventure for our demon friend, thank you so much to anyone that decided to read this, hopeful with enough positive feedback, I can work on the next chapter. Ishmael will meet the Straw Hat crew in later chapters. Criticism is welcomed but please don't be too harsh as this is my first fanfic. Rate and Review and SEE YA NEXT TIME! :D**_


	2. Haven Arc pt 2

Disclaimer: Other than my OCs, I don't own any Marvel Characters or One Piece characters.

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Name of Attack"**

' _ **Demonic/Angelic voice'**_

* * *

Upon reaching the outskirts of town, the former Avenger glided down and landed softly on the forest soil and walked towards a hill. There, with his heightened vision, he was able to see the town and it's people from a distance without a chance of being spotted. From what he can tell it looked like a festival was taking place, judging by the orange and red streamers, banners and other decorations. The townsfolk were having a good time amongst themselves, especially with some of the children playing carnival games like the ones back home while the adults are drinking, eating, and socializing. It looked normal enough, except that the houses and buildings looked like it was a mixed between the Wild West and the 1930's.

Deciding to investigate closer, the former Avenger slide down the steep hill and used his left claw to slow himself down until he reached stable ground and hid behind one of the buildings sticking to the shadows as he scaled it until he got onto the roof and scanned his surroundings "Now, where would one go to find information in a town like this?" the demon muttered himself.

Ishmael kept searching the town while still remain hidden by quietly jumping and gliding from one building to the next, until he noticed one building with the words 'Library' engraved on the side of the wooden door. Unfortunately, said door also had a sign that said 'Sorry, We're Closed', ' _Damn, just my luck'_ he cursed to himself and continued on until he spotted another building at the end of the paved road. This one was a two story building that looked like a cross between a motel and saloon complete with saloon doors and a huge sign that said 'Miyako's bar'.

The Demon Avenger shook his head and smiled wistfully seeing no other option ' _Of course, it's always gotta to be at a bar, now I'm starting to feel like Logan_.'

He climbed down into an alleyway and just as he was about the step out of the shadows, the demon stopped and looked at his hands and feet. "Hold on a second, what am I doing! I'm not in New York City anymore and if I step out right now, people will panic and whoever the officials are, would 'try' to detain and/or kill me. Keyword being 'try' and I'm in no mood to fight right now" he whispered to himself.

So, the demon stepped back into the alley, took a couple deep breaths and concentrated. His body began morphing starting with his skin; the skin went from red to a lightly tanned color, next was the claws and talons on both his hands and feet as it shifted to look more like ordinary nails and toenails. He then furled his wings seemingly went into his back, the horns disappeared in a puff of smoke, and his demonic eyes changed to a more human hazelnut eye color. Lastly was his tail which he wrapped it around his waist underneath the trench coat and shirt, and over his pants. Ishmael spotted a pair of light brown shoes near a trash can which still looked it was in decent shape and as he put it on over his bare feet, it was comfortable enough to walk in it. Why some humans both here and back home did this he'll never know. With the change complete, the disguised demon saw a nearby window that showed off his reflection and after a couple of minutes and liking what he's seeing he said "Okay, let's get movin'."

Ishmael left the alley and went towards the bar, and as he walked, he couldn't helped but notice a few people staring at him, wondering who he is since they have never seen him in town before, but choose to ignore it, until he felt a small red ball softly hit his leg, looked down and he picked it up. He then saw a 7 year old girl run towards him. She had brunette hair styled in twin pigtails, had sea green eyes, wore an orange shirt with a panda in the front, white shorts with matching sandals with sunflower clips. The little girl looked up and asked "Excused me mister, can I have the ball back please?"

The disguised demon gave a soft smile, bent his knees down to her level, handed back the little girl her ball and said "Here ya go kid" "Thank you" she replied back with smile of her own.

"Sabrina, there you are!" a female voice cried out.

The little girl and Ishmael looked to see whose voice belong to and soon saw a young woman carrying a bag of groceries with both arms wrapped around the bags. She looked to be in her early 20's wearing a long sleeved blue turtleneck, and skinny blue jeans both of which almost hugged tightly at her figure showing off her ample chest and wore black flats. The woman also had wavy strawberry blonde hair that reached to her back and like the little girl, apparently named Sabrina, also had sea green eyes albeit slightly darker. She came up the the duo and scolded the little girl

"I thought I told not to play until we get back home" "I'm sorry Cassandra" Sabrina replied sadly hanging her head down, the woman signed "it's okay, just don't do it again and next time don't leave my sight", to which the 7 year old lifted her head back up and smiled "I hope she wasn't bothering you sir." the woman named Cassandra asked as she faced the 'man' she addressed, to which Ishmael simply replied "It's no big deal, no harm no foul, I was just heading to the bar down the road so I'm in no big rush."

This caught Cassandra's attention.

"By bar, you mean Miyaki's bar?" she asked curiously "That be it" "Oh me and my sister we're just on our way there, our dad owns and works as a bartender, we can introduce you to him if you want." Seeing no harm he accepted and even offered to help with the groceries to which the girl smiled in relief and handed it to him, "You're a real lazy bum, you know that big sis?" "Oh shut up, he's just being a gentleman and I don't mind the extra help, thank you very much, now let's just go home." As the newly formed trio make their way to the bar, she just remembered something that she should have done before upon meeting Ishmael, "Oh I almost forgot, my name is Miyaki Cassandra, you can just call me Cassie for short and the little terror here is Sabrina." "Hey!" the aforementioned girl shout back causing both Ishmael and Cassandra to chuckle "And what's your name?" the woman asked once she stopped laughing.

Usually the demon in disguise would just give a false alias to hide his identity from anybody, either a civilian or a hero not in costume, but he decided to make an exception just this once "Call me Ishmael."

* * *

 _ **And boom! A second chapter for the story, this was meant be much longer with introduction the father, the bandit leader and an Ishmael vs the bad guy and his goons bar fight. Sorry for any lack of action but there will be in the next chapter so that's a plus. Rate and Review and SEE YA NEXT TIME! :D**_


	3. Haven Arc pt 3

Disclaimer: Other than my OCs, I don't own Marvel or One Piece characters.

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Name of Attack"**

' _ **Demonic/Angelic voice'**_

* * *

After meeting Cassandra and Sabrina and offering to help with the groceries, he learned a little bit about the sisters' themselves, the name of the island he is on, the currency of this world which are called berries, not the actual fruit itself but money similar to the ones back home, and even where he is. Apparently, the demon crash landed in the East Blue, one of the four seas of the world and Haven town was having an anniversary festival, celebrating 15 years since it was founded. The founder of Haven Island, Oda Feige, was shipwrecked on this island after being caught in a terrible storm for two years. During that time, chances of being rescued grew slimmer and slimmer until he took it upon himself to start a new life on the uncharted island at the time. Few days past, another storm occurred and Oda found more survivors during his scavenge hunt, including his future wife. With their help, one lone house later grew into a small community and the years that followed became what would be known as Haven Town, which they named the island afterwards. It was a chance for any weary traveler to have a fresh new start on life.

The disguised demon also learned that a few years ago, the sister and their father, Rei Miyako, came to this island after the tragic death of their mother due to an fatal illness. "I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences." he said with sympathy "It's fine, I mean mom's death still hits us pretty hard…" she said with a sad smile, Cassandra looked to see her baby sister playing with her ball, not paying any mind to the conversation. Probably for the best "... but as along as we have each other, nothing else matters." Ishmael completely understood what she, Sabrina, and their father were going through _'Funny, it almost reminds me of…'_ realizing what he was doing, he banished that thought, not wanting to relive _that_ night. the demon was brought out of his musing when he noticed that Cassandra was trying to get his attention "You okay? You were spacing out on me." "Uh... sorry, just a lot going through my mind is all."

When she later asked how he got to this island, Ishmael came up with a story that he was on a cruise ship when it was suddenly attacked by pirates and he was the only one to escape. Thankful she bought the lie, though she expressed concerns for the other passengers but Ishmael convinced her otherwise. The trio arrived at the bar and went through the doors and what he saw inside reminded him of those high class bars back in New York. The interior was very spacious with the upstairs, that was on separate sides of the bar counter, parallel with five rooms on each side from Room 201 to 210, and had a red tin ceiling. The downstairs where the patrons that was either drinking or playing poker were each sitting on ten round tables with lamps in the middle, five on each side, allowed a path from the entrance to the mahogany bar counter, which came complete with a variety of alcohol and a chalkboard listing the prices of what was tonight's specials. Behind the bar counter was a lanky man in his late 30's with a buzz cut, wearing a black apron over a green t-shirt with the words 'criminal' over it, blue faded jeans and brown sandals.

This bartender is Rei Miyako, Sabrina and Cassandra's father, who was currently serving drinks to the other patrons heard someone enter, looked up and two of the three people heading his way. "Hey girls!" he said waving his hand and a smile on his face, "Hi Daddy!" the little one cried out as she ran up to the man's arms and he lifted her up in his arms and hugged. Rei chuckled and notice the ball in the girl's hands "I see you got yourself a prize, sweetie" "Uh-Huh, I won 10 points while the other kids got only won 3 points from a ring tossing game." "Really? That's my girl" Rei smiled while rubbing her head, resulting a giggle from Sabrina. He then saw his older daughter with a guy he never met before holding what he assumes to be the groceries.

Fighting the urge to deck the man in the face and threaten him to stay away from his daughter, he asked Cassandra with a raised eyebrow "Cassie, who's your friend?" Knowing her dad, she quickly stated "Relax dad, he's just someone who offered to help me carry the stuff."

"Translation, she tricked him into become her packmule cause big sis is a lazy bum." Sabrina remarked which caused the older sibling to glare at her.

The disguised demon laughed at Sabrina's attempt to piss off her sister, resulting the glare be directed at him. Once he stopped he put the father's fears to rest "Cassie's right, I was only helping out. Ishmael" he introduced himself as he took out his hand while using his other arm to hold the bag in place.

Rei stared at Ismael for a couple of seconds, he smiled and shook his hand and vise versa. "Want to drink, Ishmael?" "I don't wanna impose and besides I'm strapped for cash." he sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head "That's okay, consider this as thanks for helping my daughter. It's on the house."

Never one to refuse free beer, the disguised demon accepted and took a seat on the stool, after giving the bartender the groceries who then put it underneath the counter and began serving him along with Cassandra and Sabrina. For Ishmael, he got a scotch on the rocks, Cassandra, Pina Colada and for Sabrina orange juice. The Miyaki's and Ishmael then started sharing some jokes and stories while carefully not mentioning being from another world, simply just enjoy the night away. For a long time, excluding his time with the Avengers, Ishmael was actually enjoying himself.

Meanwhile

Outside of the bar, everyone was having a good time until someone shouted that a group of twenty men are approaching, and this caused whatever good atmosphere they had dissipate and many started to find any children that belong to them, run back into houses and lock the doors. What caused such an uproar was that the group of men, wearing raggedy clothes, that arrived were bandits but the real reason to fear them was their boss.

The bandit's leader was a slightly obese man standing at 6ft tall with pale skin, black mullet hair, and his attire consisted of a simple white T-shirt, brown trousers, and had an orange sash around his waist that also hold in place a cutlass and flintlock pistol. But his most noticeable feature was the permanent sneer across his face.

"Meh-hehehehehe, look at all these weaklings running around like roaches." the man darkly chuckled to himself.

He then ordered the bandits to start ransacking the houses and take any possession; money, jewels, or whatever seems valuable and put them in the cart that they brought with them. With that, the bandits flipped tables, destroyed the carnival games, and broke into the houses. They raided homes and threatened anyone that dare defy their boss will die unless they give up everything they had. Once that was done and loaded up the cart, the leader and his goons went towards their final destination, Miyaki's bar.

With Ishmael

Back inside, Rei learned a little bit about Ishmael from Cassandra, about the cruise ship invasion to being stranded here, he felt sorry for the guy and in response offered a room and a job at the bar. Just as Ishmael was about to accept the offer, the door were kicked open, so much so that the hinges came loose and one of the wooden doors was now lying on the floor. Everyone, including Ishmael and the Miyakis,looked at the entrance and were shocked to see bandits enter the establishment.

One of them shouted while holding a gun in the air "Listen up, anyone who isn't a Miyaki get the fuck out now!" and fired a warning shot at the ceiling. This caused everyone to quickly leave out in fear through the door or open windows.

Once the bar was cleared, leaving only the disguised demon, Cassandra holding the now scared Sabrina, and an equal terrified Rei as they saw one more person enter the bar. Automatically, they, except Ishmael, recognized their leader "M-M-Marcus?!, what are you doing here?" Rei said.

The leader, now named Marcus, laughed "Meh-hehehehehe, Relax Rei. Me and the guys are just celebrating like the rest of you, and what's a celebration without a few booze would you agree?" His goons chuckled in agreement.

Ishmael was starting to get pissed off, who the hell does this Marcus guy think he is, trying to harass the bartender and act like he's doing nothing wrong. The demon took one look at his eyes, and knew that booze is not the only thing he's here for. Suddenly, while no one was looking, Sabrina got out of her sister's grasp, ran toward Marcus and started kicking him in the leg "Leave, you stupid meanie!" "Sabrina, get back here right now" said a frantic Cassandra, but before anyone does anything else,

 **SLAP**

"Don't fuckin touch me, you damn brat!" said an irritated Marcus as he backhanded the little girl, as she fell to the floor crying. "Did you forget who I am, I'm worth 9,000,000 berries, you do not want to fuck with me!" He then saw a lovely woman with a nice rack run to the little snot and tend to her.

"Well, well, well" the older woman gasped as Marcus roughly lifted her up on her feet by the arms and leered at her "what have you been hiding from me, Rei?" "Hey boss, since we're here why not take the chick with us, not just the booze." "Not a bad idea, I am feeling lonely tonight." he said licking his lips and ogling at her body. "You sick pig!" a disgusted Cassandra replied as she tried to slap him, but then Marcus caught her hand and pin her against a nearby pillar. "You're a feisty bitch aren't ya. That's my favorite kind of woman" the leader said as he caressed with his hands. She never felt this much humiliation and disgust in her life, she tried to fight back but the head bandit only push up against her body. Her eyes started to water, mentally begging this to end and prayed _'Somebody, please help me!'_

"Hey, dickweed!"

Marcus turned his head to see who dared try to ruin his fun, only to see some guy, holding a glass filled with scotch run towards him and smashed it against his right eye, causing the blood to begin pouring out, due to the remaining glass shards and yelled out in pain and let go of the girl. Ishmael then grabbed his meaty throat, lifted him up in the air, and tossed his fatass to a table which broke upon impact.

"Hands off." He then looked and check to see if Cassandra is alright, only for said girl to get back up and hug him tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you." the girl sobbed into his chest soaking it up with her tears. Ishmael hugged her back while softly pet her hair calming her down.

"Cassie, listen to me. I need you to take your sister and your father and get out of here." "What about you?" she said once she stopped crying, " I'm gonna teach these assholes what happens when they mess with friends of mine" Ishmael replied back with a scowl towards the bandits, who were trying to wake up their boss. Shocked, she immediately said "No way, I'm not leaving you here!" "Don't worry, I've faced worse odds before," he smirked in confidence "now go!" Reluctantly, she let go, lifted Sabrina, ran to their father who had opened a window and all three escaped but not before Rei looked at Ishmael, who gave him a two finger mock salute, silently thanked him and left.

Just then, Marcus got up angrily, while covering a bloody yelled "BOYS, KILL THIS BASTARD RIGHT NOW!" Ten of his men surrounded the demon with swords unsheathed, while the other ten stayed with the leader. Ishmael, with a cocky smile mentally said as his eyes shone a red flash before returning back to hazel brown, _'This is gonna be fun, and since we're doing this, it's time to make Spidey proud.'_ he thought as he was slowly kneeling down, raising his hands in the air as if surrendering and said "Okay, you got me. You found my weakness, plain ass swords." The bandits were confused, was he mocking them or actually scared? "Whatever will I do, oh wait. This!" The former Avenger cocked his fist while igniting his hands in dark orange-red flames and slammed it on the floor, causing a small shockwave and blew the surrounding goons away and landed hard on various objects in the bar, taking them out. Marcus and the rest of his men were stunned, what the hell did this guy do and how the hell did his hand go on fire unless

"...he must've eaten a devil fruit." "I thought those were just a myth!" "Can we really take this guy?" that comment alone brought Marcus back to reality, angry that his men are becoming scared little children pissing themselves and grabbed one of his men by the collar "There will be no weakness in my gang, that freak must be using some kind of trick to scare you, you idiots. The rest of you, get in there and FUCKING KILL HIM!" Not wanting to face the boss' wrath more the enemy, they build up whatever courage they had left and rushed towards Ishmael, who was getting up and saw the rest of the goons come after him. He cracked both of his knuckles and smirked "Still wanna play huh? Ok, I'm game." Two bandits came and both swing their swords, only to miss as the former Avenger ducked, grabbed both of their heads and slammed them down leaving them unconscious.

Another came from the side, using only a brass knuckle, threw a wild haymaker and Ishmael countered by catching the fist, breaking the wrist, and elbowing him in the face. Hearing one come up from behind, grabbed the arm of the bandit he elbowed by the bicep, turned around and threw him to his buddy as both flew over the counter and crashed hard into the alcohol section which spilled all over the knocked out thugs.

"Catch this you freak!" The demon turned around and caught the barrel the one muscular bandit threw "Don't want it, take it back!" retorted Ishmael as he tossed it back while adding a little strength. Too fast for the thug to catch, he was stunned as the barrel shattered. This allowed Ishmael to seize the opportunity, run to the stunned man and threw a left jab, followed by a right hook which lead up to a flurry of punches until he finished it off as he lifted his leg and threw a sidekick to the man's diaphragm and flew out to the window.

The former Avenger turned around to see three more, but this time one of them has a musket and aimed at him. This amused him. "So one of you finally decided to grow a brain, and pick up a gun. Too bad for you, since it's not enough and I got something better." Ishmael said with a cocky smile, as he raised his hand, and in a puff of smoke, summoned a scythe right out of thin air. This demonic looking scythe was 6ft. tall, it had a curved metal snath was colored in black and on the top covering it's beard, heel, tangs, and ring was a skull resembling a horned dragon and lastly, the blade was silver on the bottom but red on the top matching the dragon skull. To say that they were shock would be an understatement, the guy who was wiping the floor with them just made a scythe appear out of nowhere. They thought that he ate some kind of devil fruit, but this changes it and start asking themselves, what is he? They'll never know the answer as Ishmael spin the weapon around him until he tossed it up in the air, jumped, held it back and swing it like a baseball bat using the back of the blade, simultaneously hitting all three out another window.

The disguised demon landed back gracefully, and looked at the last two, who saw no way out and dropped their weapons "W-we give up, you win. Please don't hurt us." Looking bored, he summoned away his scythe, simply walked towards them, grabbed their heads and smacked them together. _'Ten down, one to go'_ he thought as he scowl at the pathetic boss who was horrified, how can this be! This was supposed to be a simple night raid and some asshole from out of nowhere ruined everything. While in his thoughts, he failed to realized that Ishmael began running towards him and drop kicked him.

Outside

It was deathly quiet, the Miyaki family and the townsfolk wondered what is happening inside the bar. For Cassandra, Sabrina, and Rei, they hoped that Ishmael would be alright.

But then suddenly, bandits were being tossed out of the bar like rag dolls by the numbers and the biggest surprise of all, was seeing Marcus flying out of the establishment with someone on top of him. Ishmael landed on top of the unconscious boss, and placed his feet on the solid ground. "Thanks for the ride, tubby and before I leave," he grabbed the leader's collar and glared "next time you bother the nice people, that one eye you now lost will be the least of your concerns."

Letting go of the fatass, he then heard cheering and clapping, looked up and saw the townspeople congratulate him on defeating the bandits. It honestly felt good, not a lot of people thanked him in this fashion and he really felt like a hero again.

"ISHMAEL!"

he looked to see who was calling, but was hugged by the two girls, who both were crying out of relief and joy. "Thank God you're alright." Cassandra said relieved "I told you I got this" he replied back smiling.

"Alright, that's enough, clear the way" said a commanding voice.

Everyone turned to see another group of men, this time these men wore white short-sleeved shirts embezzled by what looked like a simplified seagull with the words 'MARINES' written underneath and on the white caps. One stood out from the rest as he ordered these marines to collect and apprehend the bandits, he instead wore a white business suit with a blue tie, had a thick black moustache and round glasses.

The marine walked towards Ishmael, the supposed 'savior' of his town "Greetings. My name is Marine Captain Jeff Wolf, and on behalf of Haven Island, I express my thanks to you, Ishmael right?" the latter nodded and retorted "So why does it feel like you're interrogating me" "Quite perceptive, I see, so I'll cut the bullshit. We have reports that an mysterious object that fell from the sky leaving huge crater on the beach and one eyewitness claimed they saw a person come out of the crater and flew to this vicinity." Jeff said in an even voice "So if you don't mind, I would like for you to come with us for questioning." While that was going on, Marcus slowly got up and angrily eyed the bastard who humiliated him, he then pulled out his pistol and aimed at Ismael. Rei suddenly heard the clicking sound of a gun and saw Marcus aiming at Ishmael. "Look out!" he said as he pushed him out of the way as the gun was fired and the father was shot in the arm "Aagh!".

"DADDY!" the girls cried out in fear as they saw their father got shot. Seeing this, the girls crying and suddenly remembering _that_ night, had set off something within Ishmael.

As Cassandra checked on her father, she heard a dark angry voice.

 _ **'You shouldn't have done that.'**_

she looked and what she, Sabrina, her father, the townspeople, the marines, and Marcus saw will never forget. Ishmael had started to change. His skin turned crimson red, his eyes changed to a slitted red reptilian eyes, the hands grew black sharpened claws and the most surprising of all was that the 'belt' was actually a tail and that he grew horns from both sides of his head. Glaring at the fat bastard who dared try to continue hurting his friends, was gonna learn what a fatal mistake he made. The demon rushed at Marcus and slashed him in the face, but he wasn't done as he pinned him down and started beating the lowlife to near death with his fist. He almost killed him, had it not been for one person.

"Ishmael, please stop!" cried Cassandra hoping he would somehow listen. Marcus may be scum, but nobody deserve to die like this. Thankfully he came to his senses, but realized it too late. He looked down at his bloody hands and the bandit leader's face looked like a bloody mess and when he turned around he saw the fear in everyone's eyes _'What have I done?'_

* * *

 _ **Wow, this is by far the longest chapter I have made and this is only chapter three! Now that everyone knows Ishmael's little secret, how will they respond? And lastly, in the next chapter, it will have the arrival of the Straw Hat pirates, so that's something to look forward to. Rate and Review and SEE YA NEXT TIME! :D**_


	4. Haven Arc pt 4

Disclaimer: I only own OCs, I don't own Marvel or One Piece characters.

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Name of Attack"**

' _ **Demonic/Angelic voice'**_

* * *

Three weeks. Three week since his first arrival to this dimension, to Haven island and befriending the Miyakis. It's also been the same three weeks since Ishmael was forced to leave town and be hunted by the Marines. Fortunately, he was able to hide out in the thick vast woods during the night he left and was able to find a secluded cave to hole up in. For the time being, the demon had to forage for food and water while at the same time avoiding the Marines that was searching for him. Even though the demon could fight them off, he found it more amusing to mess with them by scaring the crap outta them during the night searches. Other times, he made the Marines believe that they captured him by pretending to fall into one of their traps, only for Ishmael to slip out of their grasp leaving behind a certain angry Marine captain cursing his name out with each failed attempts. As he sat down on the sandy shore on the other side of the island where behind him was the entrance to his cave, the demon began recall the night he left.

Flashback

'What have I done?' _he said mentally as the demon had accidentally revealed himself right in front of the townsfolk, the Marines, but worst of all, Sabrina, Rei, and Cassandra had the front row seat to the entire show! The Miyakis were in disbelief and couldn't believe their eyes, was this_ thing _really Ishmael, this monster?! The townspeople had similar thoughts and it didn't take long for them to voice initial response._

"Oh my God!"

"What is that thing?!"

"Did he eat a devil fruit or something?"

"What kind of fruit allows one to actually transform into a devil?"

" _MEN, TAKE AIM!" ordered Captain Wolf as his men raised and aimed their rifles at Ishmael and before the captain can give the order, Sabrina stepped in between of them and the demon_ "No, don't shoot! I won't let you hurt him." "What do you think you're doing little girl? Get out of the way, that thing isn't human!" _said one of the Marines._ "You're wrong, what if it's one of those devil fruit thingies he ate and it made him look like a demon?" _she protested_ "Y-yeah, it's gotta be it," _Cassandra said seemingly agreeing with this notion and joined her sister_ " there's no way he's an actual demon, that's impossible." _She and Sabrina then turned around to face Ishmael_ " You must have gotten your powers from a devil fruit right, Ishmael?" _No response as his eyes were shadowed_. "Ishmael?"

"...I'm sorry Cassie," _the demon replied as he lift his head and look at both the girls' eyes with sadness and regret_ "but I'm afraid you're wrong. My powers didn't originate from this devil fruit you're going on about, what you see in front of you is not of this world. I am a real living breathing demon."

 _To empathize this, he summoned his scythe, bits of hellfire surrounding his body, and showing his razor sharp teeth and claws. The girls and everyone around them gasped and were shocked beyond all comprehension, but none more so than Cassandra. This can't be right, how can this be? Ishmael seem like a nice, smart, funny guy and talked to her as a person, not like some of the men who always flirted with her and were only interested for her body and looks. She also never expected him to be a monster thought to just be superstitious nonsense and just a title to describe a monstrous person, yet here is one standing right in front of her. This revelation was too much for the blonde to take in and fainted._ "Cassie!" _Sabrina said snapping out of her stupor as she and her father went to check on her. The townsfolk didn't know what to say, well except for a few individuals who had quite a few things to say, ranging from_ "Get out of here, you damned monster!" _to_ "You don't belong here with us!" _and many other types of jeers and insults that the former Avenger had heard all before until_

"ENOUGH!" _cried out the Marine captain silencing the jeering crowd._

 _Wolf then looked to Ishmael as he summoned his weapon, fire and claws away, and walked towards him while adjusting his glasses_ "I don't know why but my gut tells me that you truly mean what you say and don't wish to bring any harm to anyone," _he said_ "but you have assaulted and nearly killed a man tonight regardless of his crimes, and so I hereby place you under arrest for attempted murder." _Just as the rest of the Marines were going to cuff the demon, their captain raised his hands signaling them to halt and continued,_ "However, as of my way of saying thank you on the behalf of saving Haven Town, I'll give you a five second head start."

"...Fine, under one condition." _Ishmael said, narrowing his slinted eyes. While he was grateful that Wolf believes that the demon is not gonna hurt anyone, it irritated him that he was gonna be hunted down like a rabid dog._

 _With the captain giving no response and thus taking this as an initiative for him listening to his demands, Ishmael continued_ " I want the 9,000,000 berry reward that was on Marcus' head." _The same people that jeered Ishmael now roared in objection to his proposal, how dare this monster demand money that he clearly didn't deserve! This was silenced again this time with Jeff Wolf's signature glare complete with the white flash of his glasses. Once that was dealt with and a span of a few second, he complied and ordered one of his men to give the reward money to the demon. Ishmael was soon paid the money and just as he was about to leave the premise, he caught Rei looking at him, he was about to apologize but the bartender stopped him,_ " I know what you are going to say, but don't. You helped and protected my family, you're alright in my book." _Rei said as he wrapped loose cloth around his wound, lifted and carried an unconscious Cassandra bridal style and giving a small smile,_ "And don't worry, I'll let Cassie know." _Ishmael nodded in appreciation, took a couple of steps back and unfurled his wing, much to everyone's surprise, flew up and went straight to the woods. Five seconds later, Captain Wolf then issued his men to light up the lanterns and prepare to search for the demon._

Flashback end

He's gotta admit, those Marines, especially Captain Jeff Wolf, are persistent as all hell. Even if the demon manage to give them the slip, they would continue to scour through the woods day and night. And although he had to leave town, Ishmael would sneak his way back to make sure everything is alright. Turns out, there were more bandits than just Marcus' group and since he and his gang was imprisoned, they thought it would be a great opportunity to try and ransack the town. Even some pirates began to show up in a attempt to pillage and plunder, but both groups were never successful, not with the 'Devil of Haven' defending the town. Anytime after beating the crap out of the bandits and pirates, not to mention having to avoid capture, the demon would head to Miyaki's Bar to check up on Rei and his daughters.

Thankfully, Rei still calls Ishmael his friend and reassured him that everything is okay and the bullet only grazed him thus needing only a bandage over the wound and the same can be said for Sabrina who still saw the demon as a good guy. Cassandra on the other hand, had a hard time coming to terms with her friend being a real demon but she eventually came around and forgave him for lying and the two began to talk again. This prompted the little sister to tease her older sibling by accusing her of having a crush on Ishmael which the latter's response was always a noogie on the head and a denial of that claim, while hiding her blush and the demon in question just rolled his eyes at the little one's attempts to embarrass her older sister. Deciding on taking a short nap for the afternoon, he got up and return to his cave where inside in the middle was a glowing blue lagoon. Finding a spot to lay upon he laid down, put his arms behind his head and sleep soon took over. He was unaware that today would be the day unlike any other.

Elsewhere

Out in the middle of the ocean, we see a caravel with its sails with a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat, a sheep as its figurehead, and the back had a grove of tangerine trees. This ship is the _Going Merry_ , home of the Straw Hat pirates, but these pirates aren't your typical village plunders one would assume them to be, not to mention the fact the crew consists of 5 members. One of them is in the crow's nest on the lookout for any island he can find with a telescope, he is a slim teenager with a medium length wooly hair wearing an olive green plaid bandana over the top of his head along with sniper goggles and has long nose similar to a certain wooden puppet. The young man also wore brown overalls with no shirt underneath, a white sash wrapped around his waist, and carries a yellow satchel. His name is Usopp, the sniper and liar of the Straw Hats.

Down below him is a sleeping man with cropped green hair, wearing a white shirt, blackish green trousers with shoes of the same color, three gold earrings on his left earlobe, and a bandana wrapped around his bicep. He also wears a green haramaki over his right hip which carries his prized sword, _Wado Ichimonji,_ and two other swords if they weren't destroyed during a duel with the infamous swordsman, Hawkeye Mihawk. This man's name is Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman and first mate of the crew.

Next up is a girl with short orange hair, wearing a plain navy blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue mini-skirt with white rings on the sides, and matching navy blue high-heeled sandals. She also has a gold bracelet on her left wrist and has a blue tattoo of a pinwheel and tangerines. Nami is her name and she is the Straw Hat's navigator and is currently reading a newspaper while sitting on a lawnchair.

The next member of the crew is having a smoke while leaning on the ship's rail. He is a slim, yet muscular long-legged young man wearing a black double-breasted suit with a black tie and blue long sleeved buttoned shirt underneath. The man also has blonde hair with one covering his left eye, and speaking of eyes, his visible eyebrow has a spiral at the inner end. His name is Sanji, the Straw Hats chief.

Last, but not least is a boy lying down on the _Going Merry's_ figurehead, or he likes to call it, his 'special seat'. He has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye, wearing a red sleeveless vest and blue short trousers with cuffs, sandals, and short messy raven black hair. But his most notable feature is the straw hat over his head. His name is Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hats and right now is currently groaning out of pure boredom and was hungry as hell. "Hey Usopp, see any islands yet?" "For the last time, no I haven't!" replied an annoyed Usopp, "You'll have to wait a little longer." "But waiting is soooo boring and I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat~" whined Luffy. "AND WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK IT IS, DUMBASS?!" yelled the rest of the crew, minus Zoro still sleeping.

"You literally ate a week's worth of food. I'm almost tempted to not give you anymore." Sanji said with Nami agreeing with him "We left Cocoyashi Village just a few days ago, so until we get to another island, you'll just have to suck it up Luffy." said the navigator and the captain giving a childish pout in response. Usopp continued to search out for any indication of land until he spotted something in the distance. "Hey guys, I see an island dead ahead!" This got everyone's attention, including a now awake Zoro, and looked to where the sniper pointed out and indeed saw land. As they got closer, the crew then noticed a two story building on the far left side of the island with a familiar symbol on the front. "Great just what we need, a town with a Marine base," said Nami "So what, all we gotta do is find the supplies we need and leave without causing a scene." Zoro said "True, and we all gotta do is keep a low profile and that includes you Luf-"just as Nami was going to later address her idiotic captain, said captain had grabbed the rails, moved back, and stretched his arms to a certain point

 **"Gum-Gum Rocket!"** he yelled as he flung himself from the ship to the woods.

"STOP GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN MORON!" yelled the crew with shark like teeth showing. "Idiot, he never stays put." said an annoyed Zoro, who was about to follow his captain until Sanji stopped him "Where the hell do you think you're going Mosshead?" "Getting our captain back, what else love cook?" he retorted "If you're the one that getting him back, then we might as well forget it cause we're also gonna end up having to find your sorry ass!" "You trying to start something?!" Zoro glared and Sanji doing the same until Nami bopped both of them on the heads. "Knock it off you two, last thing we need is gaining unwanted attention, especially from the Marines. So right now, we need find Luffy, get some supplies, and leave before anything else happens." "Yes Nami my love~" said a love struck Sanji and Zoro calling her a witch under his breath as he and the crew docked the _Merry_ and went on their way to find Luffy until a voice stopped them.

"It will take a while for your friend to get out of the forest." The Straw Hats turned and saw a buzzcut man carrying some bags of goods. "What do you mean by that?" asked Sanji "What I mean is that the woods have a way of anyone, even an experienced hiker lost for a day or two." replied the man "Let me introduced myself, names Rei" "I'm Nami, these guys are Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp. The guy we're looking for is-"

'Straw Hat' Luffy of the Straw Hat pirates right?" The Straw Hats began to tense up, except Usopp who began to panic " We aren't pirates, we're uhhh…" "Save it, I saw your Jolly Roger, but don't worry unless you guys start causing trouble, the Marines won't make any attempt to arrest you."

The pirates began a sigh of relief and relax a bit and Zoro asked "Don't they usually capture pirates no matter what?" Rei then explained that unlike most Marines, the ones stationed here are more laid-back and will only spring into action when someone disrupts the peace in Haven Island. He then invited the Straw Hats to come to the bar while they wait for their captain and they accepted.

With Luffy

After leaving his crewmates behind, he was flying straight towards and crashed into a tree headfirst and fell down on the earthy soil. He slowly got up after a few seconds and realized what he did "Oops, guess I overshot it. Oh well," he smiled and giggled to himself "All I have to do is just go back the same way I came, easy."

Sadly for Luffy, simply walking back would not be as easy as he thought as Luffy walked around the woods for what seems like hours. Every second that passed, he was getting hungrier and hungrier, he groaned hoping to have something to eat. Thankfully he spotted a deer, A majestic deer with its light brown coat that seems to shine thanks to the sunlight that shone on it.

But to a hungry straw hat boy, deer equals food as his mouth watered and stomach growled at anticipation as it awaits for its master to consume this prey and be filled to the brim with energy and satisfaction and Luffy would not deny such request. Sensing this, the deer fled in hopes to run away from this strange man predator, but this only prompted Luffy to give chase "HEY DEER, STOP RUNNING AWAY SO I CAN EAT YOU!" screamed Luffy as he tried his hardest to catch his next meal, his hunger will not be denied any longer!

 **One hour later**

"Aaaahhhh, that hit the spot" he belched as he patted his stomach. While not _the_ greatest meal he's eaten, he will keep his hunger down for a short time as he decided to continue his search for a way out of the woods. He then distinctly heard what sounds like waves crashing on the sandy shore.

He followed the sounds until Luffy came upon a huge cave where inside looked like a dim of light, Luffy instinctively went inside the cave believing that this was the shortcut to his ship, friends and most importantly food. As he got closer the light grew slightly more brighter until he came upon a small lagoon. "Wow, I never knew that caves have tiny lakes." he said to himself as he leaned closer to the lagoon and maybe catching some cave fish! When he got close to the lagoon, he groaned in disappointment that there was no cave fish to eat but as he got up Luffy soon can't help but feel as if someone is watching him, so he turned around only to find nothing but darkness.

Probably his stomach playing tricks on him he told himself as he was about to leave until he narrowly dodge a bladed weapon that could have sliced him in half and landed on the other side of the cave. "Hey, what's the big idea why're you trying to attack me for?!" Luffy demand only to have his answer be in a form of a monstrous growl and was shocked to see his assailant or at least parts of it. The only thing Luffy could see is a scythe and glowing red eyes and from what he could tell, this monster isn't too happy to see him in his territory. Not one to back out of a fight, Luffy smirked as he cracked his knuckles and got into his fighting stance "You wanna fight huh? Okay, bring it on!"

* * *

 _ **Finally done with this chapter! I just want to apologize for the long wait, writer's block, college and finals, and life got in the way. Not to mention the bombardment of ideas that got me stuck on this chapter for a long ass time. Hope this was worth the wait, Rate and Review, SEE YA NEXT TIME AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D**_


	5. Haven Arc pt 5

Disclaimer: I only own OCs, I don't own Marvel or One Piece characters.

"talking"

' _thinking'_

" **Name of Attack"**

' _ **Demonic/Angelic voice'**_

* * *

"Geez, you weren't kidding when you said Luffy was gonna be gone for a while." Usopp said.

It has been several hours to the point where it had gone into the evening as he and the crew were inside Miyaki's, waiting for their rubber captain to return. While Usopp, Zoro, and Nami were chatting with Rei and asking questions about the island, the people including the Miyakis themselves; the younger Miyaki was watching the weird eyebrow guy flirting with her older sister, this irritated the little girl.

This guy is trying his darndest to win Cassie's affection by acting all nice and 'gentlemanly' around her, the only good thing about this is that at least this guy isn't acting like those perverted jerks who wouldn't leave her older sister alone. Sanji then tried offering to help Cassandra to pick up and clean the rest of the dishes for her while he does all the work, but she sternly insisted that she doesn't need the extra help and told him to go back to his seat thus leaving a very sad chief doing as he is told and sulking back to his bar stool much to the amusement of both Sabrina, who is happily drinking her mango juice, and Zoro who had saw the pathetic little display and went back to drinking his sake.

While Zoro and Usopp were conversing with the bartender, Nami was in thought; Haven Island sounded strangely familiar and as she continued pondering on why so realization hits her, she had recalled hearing rumors about an island being protected by what most people can describe as a demon, which had been known to attack any bandits or even pirates with extreme ferocity should they cause any trouble for the townsfolk.

It only got worse when the same rumors say that is monster is actually a true to life _real_ demon with glowing red eyes and breathing fire to boot.

The more Nami thought on this, the more she began to grow pale and fear began coursing through her veins. ' _N-no, it can't be… this can't_ the _same island is it?_ ', "Nami, are you alright?" asked Rei snapping her out of her stupor "Uh y-yeah, I'm fine totally fine," she chuckled nervously."hey Rei, weird question. I heard rumors about an island that is the home a monster called 'The Devil of Haven', and this same creature is responsible for attacking bandits and pirates mercilessly to a bloody pulp. Tell me, Haven island wouldn't happened to be the same island would it?"

This caught the attention of her crewmembers, Cassandra, Sabrina and some of the bar patrons who were still present had stopped drinking and their moods grew sour when the girl mentioned _it_.

"H-H-Hey come on Nami quit joking like that. Those are just rumors, no way a demon is really living on this island. Hey Rei, tell Nami she's just being silly." Usopp said nervously hoping and praying that what she said about a scary demon aren't true. The last thing he needs to hear is that some monster lurking in the shadows hunting for pirates like him and his crew. When Rei didn't immediately reply to deny such a claim he started to get really scared, " Rei, please say no!" the long nosed sniper whimpered fearfully.

The bartender sighed inwardly, word seems to travel fast across these waters and wasn't at all surprised by Nami's question. Though, he had wished that she asked that around closing time when it would just be him, his daughters, and the crew since the topic on Ishmael is not usually very positive. While the demon guardian has saved and protected the islanders from those who want to do them harm and some of the people had slowly gradually became grateful for their protector; the rest of the islanders, Marines included however, still see him as a potential threat that will turn on them, kill them and devour their souls. Looking at both Usopp and Nami in the eyes, he confirmed their worst fears, "I'm afraid she's right Usopp, a demon has made its home on Haven Island."

"Yeah, so you pirates best be careful else that monster decides to eat your souls." one of the bar patrons sneered as Usopp and Nami were practically hugging each other in fear while Zoro and Sanji's interest were intrigued, the former more so as he wondered if this demon is as strong as those rumors Nami had said earlier were true and if it can provide him a good challenge.

"Leifeld, you shut your mouth!" Cassandra said angrily "or what, you gonna sic that beast on us you bitch, no surprise coming from the demon's slut." responded another of the bar patrons as the others started laughing until

WHAM

POW

BOOF

BAM

The laughs were soon replaced with groans of pain and the men's faces were bloodied and broken courtesy of Sanji's kicks, "How dare you talk like that to a beautiful woman you shitty bastards. Apologize to her this instant!" growled Sanji as he was trying his hardest to hold back a huge amount of anger and willing himself to not break every single bone in their crappy bodies!

As the patrons slowly got up and about to teach this blonde prick a lesson they stopped as they felt a dark presence. They looked to where it was coming from and saw Zoro slowly unsheathing his _Wado Ichimonji_ with a dark smile that reminds them of a certain demon, "Go ahead, I dare you to make your move."

Seeing that this will not end well for them, the patrons quickly ran out of the establishment before they suffer any further beat downs and humiliation.

"And stay out you jerks!" Sabrina yelled as the young girl ran outside and blew a raspberry at the fleeing customers and walked back inside smiling and feeling satisfied.

"Sanji…. thank you," said a surprised and touched Cassandra.

"Don't mention it. It was my genuine pleasure to help out a beautiful woman such as yourself," Sanji responded in a cool and smooth tone as he held her hand tenderly and kneeling on one knee. He looked up at her heart-shaped face lovingly with a heart over his eye, a goofy looking smile and in I'm-in-love-with-you mode "Cassie, my love!"

"And the moment is ruined." Cassandra deadpanned.

She then snatched her hand away from the stunned pirate chef, much to the amusement of Sabrina and Zoro. "W-What?! You don't love me anymore?" "She didn't even liked you to begin with, idiot cook." retorted Zoro "What was that Mosshead?!" yelled Sanji with shark teeth and Zoro vice versa "You heard me, dumbass!" The two men then started punching and kicking each other and before the fight could go any further, Nami decked the both of them on the back of their heads leaving them on the floor unconscious, "Don't start wrecking the place you morons!" she said with an angry vein popping on her head.

"Oh my." Cassandra said as she and her father sweat dropped at the scene and her little sister, after laughing at the two funny men, went to check on them and poke them with a stick wondering if they are still alive.

"Sorry about that, but I think we better get back to the _Merry_ and wait for Luffy there." Nami said.

"You're leaving already?" Sabrina asked.

"Sorry Sabrina, but I'm not comfortable with the idea that a scary demon is lurking out there, hunting for pirates." said Usopp.

"But he's a good guy and he only attacks bad guys, you guy aren't bad!" "We aren't taking any chances sweetheart," Nami responded as she lifted the unconscious forms of her two idiot crew mates by the collars of their shirts."besides for all we know Luffy is probably on his way to the ship right now."

After saying goodbye to the Miyakis and Usopp taking the bag of supplies they gave them prior tonight, Nami started dragging Zoro and Sanji with the sniper following behind her. As they were on their way to the _Merry_ , Usopp realized something, "Wait a minute Nami!" the navigator turned her head and saw a shocked look etched on his face.

"If Luffy is still in those and so is that demon,what he tries to pick a fight with it or worse; he finds it and tries to recruit it!" exclaimed Usopp but Nami shrugs it off. "Don't be ridiculous. You heard what Rei said, people get lost in the woods in a day or two and this demon hid itself so well not even the Marines can find it," Nami reassuring "so the likelihood of those two meeting is slim to none." This seemed to calm the long nosed sniper and found himself agreeing with that logic; there was no way the rubber captain would actually find this demon and the both of them agreed to keep this 'demon' thing a secret from Luffy so that they leave without anymore nonsense caused by him. As they began boarding the _Going Merry_ , they would come to realize that their wish would not be granted.

 _BGM: Iron Dite - Battle Fever_

" **Gum Gum Pistol!"**

Luffy shouted as he launched his signature attack at the demon, who quickly dodge the boy's fist and swung his scythe at Luffy who in turn outmaneuvered Ishmael's slashes.

This was quite the surprise, Ishmael was just sleeping one moment and now he is fighting an intruder who has the ability to stretch and was actually giving him a run for his money. This became evident when this straw hat kid manage to land a hit earlier and it actually hurt! While not as stretchy as Reed Richards, the kid packs a helluva punch.

Luffy managed to wait for the right moment as he ducked under his opponent's horizontal slash, ran straight for him and threw an uppercut at his chin and kicked the demon's chest thus pushing him a good couple feet away. Feeling irritated, Ishmael spin his scythe and threw it at Luffy who ducked at the last minute for the blade to be now lodged in the cave walls missing his head and his hat.

"Ah man, that was way too close." The rubber captain muttered as he now had to worry about the demon's teeth and claws. Ishmael then flew straight at Luffy and unleashed a flurry of slashes and kicks, forcing the captain to dodge and block.

Luffy decided that he had enough as he manage to catch Ishmael's kick, lifted him up and slammed him on the ground and jumped in the air.

" **Gum Gum Gattling!"** Luffy soon unleashed his own flurry of punches, striking the demon multiple times till he brought his arms back.

 **"Gum Gum Spear!"** Luffy put both of his feet together, thrusted his legs out and struck Ishmael hard on the chest again thus creating a crater with him in it. Luffy then landed on the other side of the cave and watch his opponent stand back up but still dazed, allowing the rubber boy stretch his arms back while he runs towards the former Avenger.

 **"Gum Gum Bazooka!"** he shouted as his palms slammed this time on Ishmael's stomach, causing the air to leave out of his body and was sent flying towards the cave wall behind him and piles of rocks began burying him. Luffy snapped his arms back and was now curious if the monster was down and out.

Not quite as the piles of rock were scattered across the cave as the demon roared, rose up and was now flying in the air more pissed than anything.

Ishmael then cocked back his arms and launched a series of fireballs at the boy. Almost caught off guard, he barely dodged the demon's attack unfortunately though his butt was caught on fire. "OW, HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" screamed Luffy continuing run away from Ishmael's attack but did not react in time as said demon flew around and landed a solid roundhouse kick on Luffy's chest. Ishmael then followed up with a combo of kicks and punches to the point he got Luffy airborne and finished it off as he ignited his hands with hellfire, clasped them together and slammed both his fist on the straw hat's head, causing him to crash headfirst in the lagoon below them.

 _BGM END_

Ishmael slowly landed back on the ground and furled his wings. As he headed towards the intruder, said intruder was… drowning?

"Ahh! Help, I can't swim!" he managed to say while struggling and gasping for air.

This is one of the most bizarre things he seen so far, especially considering that the lagoon is not that deep. Deciding to help the kid out, he wrapped his tail around the boy's waist, lifted him up and placed him back on solid dry land. When the straw hat captain felt himself no longer drowning, he looked at his savior.

"Whew, thought I was goner back there. Thanks alot monster guy."

"Uh… you're welcome" The former Avenger said confused.

This caught Luffy by surprise as his eyes almost bugged out, "Holy crap, you can talk?!"

"Yes I can talk, but I should be the one asking the questions," the demon narrowed his eyes. "for starters, who the hell are you?"

Seeing that the monster guy no longer wants to fight anymore, he smiled and introduced himself "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat pirates and future King of the Pirates."

Ishmael couldn't help but chuckle a bit, especially hearing what the kid's future goals are.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Luffy.

"Your name kid, really suits ya considering the way you're acting and your face kinda reminds me of a monkey."

Taking a moment to realize this, the rubber captain also laughed as well, " Shishishishi, you're right. It is kinda funny!"

 _'He laughs at his own name?'_ Ishmael sweat dropped and shooked his head.

"Anyways, name's Ishmael, Ish for short, and sorry for attacking ya." "It's cool, no big deal really." Luffy replied, dusting himself and checked his hat for any damage before being satisfied and put it back on back on his head.

"And you said you're a pirate captain?" Ishmael asked to which Luffy nodded his head. The demon found it a little hard to believe that this kid is captain of a pirate crew, considering the way he looks and acted like nothing like what he read and seen from the other captains that he put in their place. But never judge a book by it's cover as he's been told.

The demon would've asked more questions when he heard a loud growling noise. "... the hell was that?" he muttered curiously. The straw hat captain quickly responded "Sorry, that was my stomach. I haven't eaten in hours." To emphasise this, his stomach growled even louder. "How about I take you back to your crew Luffy, as my way of making it up for the whole misunderstanding." "Really? Thanks Ishmael, you're really not a totally bad guy after all." said Luffy happy to finally be back with his friends and Sanji's well cooked food.

Ishmael lead Luffy out of the cave and onto the beach and just before they left, Luffy asked if he wanted to eat with the crew but before he can answer, Ishmael's own stomach answered that for him and thus accepted the invite. So the demon grabbed the Straw Hat by the shoulders and flew high in the night sky. "WAAAA HOOOOO!" hollered Luffy in joy as they went high enough to see past the forest and see the town and the docked ship. "Wow, never knew the forest was this huge!" "Yeah, and because of how vast it is, I'm able to lose the Marines for so long," Ishmael agreed "Now hang on!" he said as they flew straight for the docks.

While they were flying towards the _Going Merry_ , the captain decided that he had few questions of his own, "Hey Ish?"

"What is it, Luffy" he responded.

"Why are the Marines after you? You don't seem like a bad buy." The demon signed.

"Mostly because they see me as a monster that should be destroyed, and I nearly killed a man. But that bastard had it coming since he tried to hurt one of my friends." Ishmael frown at that memory since that reminded him of why he was no longer welcome in town, no thanks to Wolf, and he rather not even think about the past too much.

This didn't go unnoticed as Luffy saw his look and soon found himself frowning as well. Now while he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he could understand certain things that he deems important to him. Ishmael did a good thing and yet he is branded as a criminal and hunted down, he'll never understand those Marine jerks.

Then on one of those rare occasions, he had an idea but chose to wait to announce it to the crew and then started smiling and giggling to himself. "What's so funny kid, thought of a joke?" Ishmael asked and Luffy replied with his signature grin "It's nothing like that, just had an idea is all. You'll like it." Ishmael wondered what he meant by that, but then he dropped the subject seeing as the kid will explain himself later. He was going to be quite surprised by what Luffy has in store for him.

Back on the _Going Merry_ , the Straw Hats with the now conscious Zoro and Sanji were in the lounge, as the latter was now preparing dinner in the kitchen. While Sanji was occupied and Zoro, Nami, and Usopp were sitting at the table, the crew began to grow a bit of concern for Luffy's whereabouts hoping he hadn't accidentally run into the Marines; but all that changes as soon as they heard a familiar yell and the door slammed opened.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Sanji, food!" Indeed, the captain had finally returned smiling like the idiot he is, "About time, you showed up." said Zoro "Sorry, the forest was a lot more bigger than the outside." Luffy responded and then looked towards the chef. "Oh Sanji, hope you don't mind but I brought someone over." This got the cook and the rest of the crew intrigued and curious. "Really, who'd you bring?" Sanji asked.

"Ishmael." Luffy replied as he sat down on his seat at the table to which Usopp asked "Ishmael? Whose Ish...ma...el?" the sniper suddenly muttering and shaking much to everyone's confusion, until they looked in Usopp's direction and were shocked to see the individual enter and now knew why he started to freak out with Nami joining him in fear as well.

The guest their captain invited looked human but demonic in appearance. "Sup." Ishmael nonchalantly greeted who had decided to not shift into his human disguise, which in hindsight probably wasn't the smartest idea he had because the next thing he knew; the longnose guy and the redhead started screaming at the top of their lungs, the green haired swordsman had unsheathed his katana, and the blonde chef immediately stopped his dinner preparations.

He then got in front of the girl but pushed the longnose guy out of the way who then hid behind the chair. "LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Nami screamed in horror and anger, "This is Ishmael, monster guy who helped me out of the forest."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING A MONSTER HERE, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" yelled Usopp.

"Relax guys, he's not gonna hurt anyone, he's okay." the rubber captain said, trying but failing to calm his crewmates down.

"Luffy, out of all the dumb decisions you made, this is the absolute dumbest out of them all!" the navigator screeched "That thing doesn't even look human, can something like that be really be trusted? Plus for your information, there were rumors that the marines were hunting down a monster called the Devil of Haven who has been known to attack bandits and pirates, what if this _thing_ is the same one?"

"She's right, how do you know it won't try and attack us?" Sanji agreed, Luffy then turned to the demon. "You gonna try and attack us?"

"No."

"There, see no problem." This resulted in the crew fall down comically anime style.

"You can't seriously expect us to buy that crap." Zoro retorted.

"Wait a second guys, I just realized something. I don't think this guy really is a demon." Usopp said as he got out of his hiding spot, "Care to explain?" Ishmael raised an eyebrow as did everyone else did.

"Think about it you guys, everyone in the East Blue thought that Zoro was a demon in human form, right?" He did made a point; the swordsman may fight like a demon but he is as human as everyone else in the room.

"And let's not forget that there are devil fruits out there could make anyone look like a demon and have weird freakishly powers. Therefore," he continued with a smirk and now feeling confident in his 'deduction' "You're just another devil fruit user!" Unfortunately, he couldn't be more wrong as Ishmael decided to prove the long nose human wrong.

"That sounds like a logical explanation, except there's one problem with that." "Uh… what's that?" With a smirk of his own, he had summoned his scythe with a puff of smoke which surprised everyone. His eyes glowed red and pointed a finger at Usopp who was suddenly levitating in the air!

"H-hey, what the hell?!"

"Whoa Usopp, when did you learn to fly?"

"What in the world?!"

The next thing the sniper knew, he was flipped upside-down and was repeatedly hit over the head on the floor below him. "Name me a devil fruit that can allow a person to summon a weapon _and_ use telekinesis at the same time?"

After evading the marines and visiting the Miyakis one day, he asked Cassandra about these devil fruits that she and her sister claimed that he ate. She explained that in this world, there are these special kinds of fruits that, after eating one, can grant a person extraordinary powers that are terrifying or bizarre (case in point, Luffy's elasticity) but there are only one power for each one of each cursed fruit; never two from the same fruit.

He continued this until Usopp conceded and thus ceasing his torment, who then ran back hiding behind his chair. Upon seeing the wary looks on the pirates' faces, Ishmael took the initiative to calm them down,

"Look I understand. Not a lot of you like the idea of me being here, but I give you my word that I come in peace and I'm really not looking to start something."

After a moment of tense silence one by one, the crew decided to at least give the demon a chance; afterwards Luffy began to properly introduce Ishmael to the crew and vice versa.

Soon Sanji went back to the kitchen and finish preparing dinner; it was beef made medium well with marsala sauce, roasted garlic mashed potatoes and green beans.

It seems that no matter the dimension, one could find similar if not the same type of food.

After the cook placed everyone's food on the table with the captain started wolfing down the food and even trying but failing to snatch the food off their plates including the demon's own food, Ishmael managed to take a bite of the meat and his taste buds exploded with flavor.

This tasted absolutely fantastic! He had something like this before, but this tasted a thousand times better.

"Holy hell, this is really good!" Ishmael exclaimed as he began to eat and enjoy more. "Thought you might like it, Sanji's the best cook in the whole world." Luffy smiled while Sanji gave a small smile and bowed at the compliment.

"No kidding, he'd make Gordon Ramsay green with envy." "Who?" Sanji asked and Ishmael replied "A talented renowned chef with a very short temper back home." "Still sounds like the cook, minus talent of course." Zoro shrugged as that pissed off the cook who tried to ignore that comment. "Back home? Don't you mean Hell right, isn't that where you're from?" Nami asked and the demon, after finishing his meal, only signed and crossed his arms. He should've known that she would ask that sooner or later and Ishmael also knows that the following explanation would be mind boggling and unbelievable. He had the same problem when Rei asked him a similar question and the answer the demon gave him was really out there. The Miyaki's would not have believed him if it wasn't for the fact that he's a real fucking demon and the powers he unfortunately demonstrated the night he revealed himself. "Yes and No. Yes, I originally came from Hell, but left due to me and my 'boss' having a bit of a disagreement because of personal dilemmas." The former Avenger recalled the battle between him and Lucifer and stopping his plan for the end of days, but decided to tell that story for another day. "What I am about to tell you will sound farfetched, but I ask you just to bare with me." He said in a serious tone and the Straw Hats decided to hear him out. He explained to the pirates that he actually came from another reality where there were heroes, villains, gods, cosmic entities, and powers that were obtained through magical means or scientific accidents. Ishmael then started to explain how he got to this dimension in the first place.

Meanwhile

Inside the Marine base, down a flight of stairs towards the holding cells lies a prisoner slouching in the corner of the cell that, not long ago, caused many problems for the people on the island. This man was Marcus, or at least what looked like since parts of his face was bandaged save for his one eye and lips was brooding over past events.

He was a notorious bandit leader who no one can touch or catch since he would elude the Marines stationed here by the ways of using secret routes of the forest that only he and his gang knew of.

Everything was splendid until _he_ showed up.

That fucking demon bastard who decimated his weak gang, humiliated him and nearly killed him, not to mention he ruined his face in the process. Marcus clenched his fist and gritted whatever was left of his teeth at the memory and vowed vengeance on Ishmael and those who side with him. "I'll show him. I'll show everyone that no one dares mess with me, I just need to get out of this damn prison and come up with a plan to kill that son of a bitch!"

 _ **'Perhaps I can be of assistance.'**_

This startled the bandit as he stood up and looked to where the mysterious voice came from and saw that it originated from the front of the cell. With the moonlight coming from his cell window, he managed to make out the figure.

It was an elderly old caucasian man wearing a black buttoned up coat, black designer shoes, and holding a cane with a glass skull as a handle.

"W-who the hell are you, and how did you get past the guards?" he demanded and the elderly man simply chuckled as he seemly phase through the bars like they weren't even there, further freaking out the bandit and the old man strode over to the mattress and sat down with a small smirk across his lips.

 _ **'I have a certain knack of going into place I want unnoticed and to answer your previous question, I'm just an old man who couldn't help but hear that you have a particular problem.'**_ Marcus, after calming his nerves down, was skeptical of this weird geezer, "I don't know how or what trick you use to get in here, but I doubt you can be any help I mean you don't even look strong enough."

The older man's smirk didn't seem to fade as if he anticipated his doubts. _**'Maybe so, but looks can always be deceiving.'**_ he responded as he lifted his hand, that glowed with a red aura and suddenly Marcus' face felt like it's on fire and he screamed in agony that didn't seem to attract anyone's attention with his hands covering his face, falling on his knees and mentally praying for the pain to go away.

After a few seconds, the pain suddenly stopped and as the old man held a mirror that appeared out of nowhere and facing it to the bandit's face, allowing Marcus to see his reflection. He was shocked to see that his face made a miraculous recovery! He ran his fingers across his face and saw that it was clear of any scars that may have been left behind and all his missing teeth have grown back! Just as Marcus was about to ask him how did he do this, the old man seemed to have read his thoughts and answered his unspoken question, _**'I have abilities that humans in this world wish they could possess, and since I am in a very generous mood I have an even more delightful proposition I believe you may want to hear and a solution for your dilemma.'**_

Marcus listened intently. _**'What if I can give you the power and new followers that will allow you to pursue your heart's desires and crush your enemies once and for all, normally this proposition is offered to purest of souls but in your case, I'll make an exception since this concerns a certain demon that humiliated you and had you imprisoned: Ishmael.'**_

This caught Marcus' attention even further, "Hold on, you know that freak?!" the small smirk that the elderly man had for a long time faltered a bit.

 _ **'I had many encounters with that**_ **traitor** _ **.'**_ he said with the last statement laced with venom and clenching his cane hard enough for the leather gloves to make a small squeak. _ **'He has been a thorn at my side for far too long and the same can be said for**_ _ **others like myself, his crimes are punishable by death.'**_ Afterwords, his smirk returned, _ **'In exchange for power and your deepest desires fulfilled, all you must do is kill Ishmael.'**_ he began to smile deviously and extended his hand.

 _ **'Do we have a deal?'**_

Is...is this a dream, can this old man really give him the ability to take revenge on the demon and have his greatest wishes come true? After serious consideration, Marcus grinned evilly and shook the old man's hands. "Mister, you got yourself a goddamn deal, but there's one more thing I gotta ask. What's your name?" The old man's eyes gleamed with sinister joy as he answered his newest soldier.

 _ **'I go by many names; numerous in fact, but you can call me,'**_ His eyes glowed a dark orange and smiled. _**'Mephisto.'**_

* * *

 _ **Wow this really took a lot out of me. I just want to say that I am really really sorry for the long wait, I had to deal with college finals and I especially had to deal with my personal family issues. Not to mention that my internet was out due construction work being done, my family is having the walls between the living room and kitchen being torn down are joined as one huge room. To make up for this, I give you guys a long awaited chapter and I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is the last of the Haven Arc which I decided to name and title it from chapters 1-6, and will give future chapters titles as well. Also the Mephisto that appeared in this chapter and perhaps in future chapters as well, will modeled after the Peter Fonda portrayal in the Ghost Rider movie. Say what you will about the movie (even though we all know it sucks) that dudes performances was spot on. I also like that he never called himself the Devil or his comic book name Mephisto throughout the movie, that the only time the movie had a sense of clever writing.**_ _ **Last thing, I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my story; it means so much and it has brighten up my days so again, thank you so much. As always, Rate and Review and SEE YA NEXT TIME! :D**_


End file.
